Emotionen haben ein Echo
by mefi91
Summary: Ich bin dein. Da um dir in jeder Art und Weise zu Diensten zu sein."


Hallo

Disclaimer: mir gehören weder Akihito noch asami noch sonst welche Charaktere aus Finder die gehören alle der tollen ayano Yamane. Auch story gehört mir nicht, die gehört der Lieben eprime.

Die geschichte ist eine Übersetzung von Emotions have an echo von eprime .net/s/7797209/1/Emotions_Have_An_Echo die so freundlich war mir die erlaubnis zu geben diese geschichte zu übersetzen. Das Kapi ist noch ungebetat da meine beta littlejojox leider im Abistress ist. *zum Glück hab ich das schon hinter mir* ich hoffe euch gefällt die geschichte kommis sind natürlich gerne gesehen

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Akihito saß auf Asamis teurer Leder Couch und schäumte vor Wut. Kirishima hatte sich angehört als ob die Welt untergehen, wenn Asami von seinem Arbeitsausflug von Übersee zurückkehrt und Akihito nicht auf ihn warten würde. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht zu einer Erklärung herabgelassen. Er schimpfte, drohte und endete bettelnd, Akihito so viele Gefallen wie er möchte versprechend, wenn er nur seine Pläne für den Abend abblasen würde und an der Tür warten würde wie ein braver kleiner Schoßhund. Und oh, natürlich _seine _Pläne waren nichts im Vergleich zu denen vom großen Asami. Aber Akihito _hatte_ genau das getan. Er hatte in der Tat einen Job verloren und der Bastard hatte den Nerv ihn über eine Stunde warten zu lassen.

Als der Türknauf sich endlich bewegte, war Akihito sofort auf seinen Beinen um einen tödlichen Blick auf die Person abzufeuern die eintrat. Es war Asami, schnell gefolgt von Kirishima.

„_Endlich_" Akihito konnte nicht verhindern das sein Magen ein wenig schlingerte, da er Asami wieder sah. Trotz des langen Fluges, er sah so umwerfend wunderschön wie immer aus. Schließlich waren es über zwei Wochen gewesen, und er hatte den Trottel vermisst auch wenn er das nie laut sagen würde. „Wer denkst du wer du bist das du mich so warten lässt."

Asamis Gesicht drehte sich zu ihm, als er die Stimme hörte, es leuchtete auf mit einem weiten glücklichen Lächeln. Akihitos Unterkiefer klappte runter, allerding bemerkte er es nicht. Er war zu geschockt von dem Bild von Asamis offenem, freudigem Ausdruck und die Art und Weise mit der er mit eifrigen schritten den Raum durchquerte um vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich kam so schnell wie ich konnte." Er sah zu Akihito hoch mit einem Ausdruck der nichts weiter als Verehrung war. „ Ich habe dich vermisst Master."

Akihito starrte. Asami starrte zurück, weiterhin Lächelnd in einer Art und Weise die Akihito unmöglich für ihn gehalten hatte. Es gruselte ihn heftigst.

Letztlich, fing Akihito an finster drein zu blicken. Er sah zu Kirishima und dann wieder zu Asami. „Ist das irgendeine Art von Scherz? Ich finde das nämlich nicht lustig. Ich habe wirklich einen Job heute Nacht verloren weil _du-" _ stieß mit einem Finger in Richtung Kirishima, „ mir erzählt hast es wäre zwingend erforderlich dass ich heute hier wäre."

Kirishima trat einen Schritt vorwärts. „ Ich versichere dir, es ist kein Scherz. Takaba-kun…" Er warf einen nervösen Blick auf seinen Boss, der immer noch zu Akihitos Füßen kniete und weiterhin das eindeutig gruselige Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. „Es gab einen Unfall während der ersten Tage unserer Reise."

„Was? Warum hast du das mir nicht vorher gesagt?" Akihito sah sich Asami näher an, Sorge ließ ihn die Hand ausstrecken und leicht die Schulter zu berühren. Asami schien euphorisch Aufgrund des Kontakts und kam der Berührung entgegen und lehnte seine Wange an Akihitos Arm. „Was für eine Art von Unfall?"

„Eine Explosion. Er war für einige Tage unter Aufsicht im Krankenhaus."

Akihito japste, seine Finger verstärkten seinen Griff.

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Master." Sagte Asami beruhigend und drehte seinen Kopf um den Handrücken von Akihito zu küssen.

„ Oh mein Gott! Hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung? Einen Gehirnschaden?"

„Er ist in Ordnung Takaba-kun. Keine Panik. Das MRT hat keinen Schaden gezeigt."

„ In Ordnung? Er kniet vor mir, grinst wie ein Irrer und nennt mich Master!"

Kirishima räusperte sich. „ Ah, Ja. Die Ärzte denken das er einen unbedeutenden, zeitweiligen Erinnerungsverlust erlitten hat."

„Unbedeutend? Zeitweilig?" Akihitos Stimme stieg in Lautstärke und Höhe. „Was zur Hölle! Er benimmt sich als ob er denken würde das er mein Sklave ist oder so! Das ist nicht unbedeutend! Das ist eine vollkommene Persönlichkeitstransplatation. Wie können die sagen…" seine Wörter erstickten als große warme Hände begannen seine Innenschenkel Hoch zugleiten.

„Nicht einfach ein Sklave. Ein Sex-Sklave, Master." Asamis Stimme war jetzt tief und lasziv und sein Lächeln wurde verführerisch. „ Ich bin dein. Da um dir in jeder Art und Weise zu Diensten zu sein."

Akihito wurde Rot bis an die Haarspitzen und packte verzweifelt nach den Händen bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnten. Was zur verfickten Hölle? Schmollte Asami?

„ Oh mein Gott", stöhnte Akihito. „ Kirishima das ist ein Albtraum richtig? Bitte sag mir das ich schlafe und das das nur ein sehr, sehr perverser Traum ist."

Kirishima war auch eher rot angelaufen. „Takaba-kun. Es ist nicht so schlimm-" Hysterisches Gelächter brach aus Akihito heraus. „ Die Ärzte sagen das solche Dinge unter diesen Umständen nicht ungewöhnlich sind." Er zögerte bei dem Blick des schieren Unglaubens den Akihito ihm zuwarf. „Und, äh, sein privater Psychologe hier meint, dass es das Beste ist wenn es sich allein wieder einrenkt."

„Was zur Hölle bedeutet das? Sollte er nicht lieber in ein Krankenhaus bis er wieder… normal ist?"

Akihito fing an Probleme beim Atmen zu haben. Die Kürze seiner Atemzüge ließ seine Stimme seltsam in seinen Ohren klingen, oder vielleicht war es nur deshalb weil sein Hören immer gedämpfter zu werden schien. Er dachte dass Kirishima etwas darüber sagte das Asami bei ihm bleiben müsse und die Ärzte dächten das es ein Größeres Trauma verursachen würde wenn sie nicht im Moment mitspielen würde, und dann schien alles immer weiter ausgeblendet zu werden, als jemand immer wieder seinen Namen zu rufen schien.

Er kam in Asamis starken Armen wieder zur Besinnung. Der Besorgte Blick auf Asamis Gesicht wäre berührend gewesen, wenn die Erinnerungen an die letzten paar Minuten nicht in einem Schwung zurück gekommen wären, dass er sich fühlte als ob er direkt wieder ohnmächtig werden würde.

„Oh mein Gott" stöhnte er wieder.

„Shh,", flüsterte sein einsachzig großer Sklave. „dir ist nicht gut. Ich pflege dich wieder gesund."

Mit Leichtigkeit stand Asami auf und begann akihito in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu tragen.

„Was? Nein warte!" Asami stoppte und sah auf ihn herunter. „Lass mich runter Asami!"

Asami runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist gerade ohnmächtig geworden, Master. Das ist keine gute Idee."

Akihito blickte finster. „ ich dachte ich hab hier das Kommando. Ich sage dir lass mich runter! Ich muss mit Kirishima reden.

Offensichtlich im Zwiespalt, erlaubte Asami Akihito endlich sich hinzustellen, auch wenn er einen Arm mit festen Griff um seine Hüfte schlang, damit er nicht alleine stand. „Du kannst einen Moment mit ihn reden aber dann bringe ich dich ins Bett. Es ist meine Arbeit mich um dich zu kümmern." Er schenkte Kirishima einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

„Kirishima," begann Akihito verzweifelt, „was ist mit seiner Arbeit? Wie wird er das schaffen wenn er… so ist."

„Oh das." Kirishima richtete seine Brille. „Er hat sich eigentlich in dieser Hinsicht normal verhalten. Die einzige Veränderung seit dem Unfall scheint … diese zu sein." Er gestikulierte unbeholfen zu Akihito. „ Wir haben nicht realisiert das es ein Problem gab bis, aufgrund des Unfalls und der Behandlung, wir später waren, um nach Tokio -und zu dir- zurück zu kehren als ursprünglich geplant. Das war als Asami begann…er.. unübliches verhalten zu zeigen."

Akihito schnaubte.

„Er hat also gesagt: Ich bin Akihitos Sex Sklave und ich muss zurück zu ihm und meinem Master zu dienen?"

„Nicht genau, aber nah genug." Kirishima wurde wieder rot.

„Ich möchte persönlich mit seinem Arzt sprechen."

„Das kann arrangiert werden. Er wäre morgen so oder so gekommen."

„Gut. Was soll ich währenddessen machen." Akihito griff nach Asamis Hand als sie wieder anfing zu wandern.

„Einfach," Kirishima senkte seine Stimme, obwohl Asami darauf konzentriert zu sein schien seine Finger Akihitos Arm rauf und runter fahren zu lassen. „halte ihn bei Laune. Stell sicher dass er morgens zur Arbeit geht. Solange ihm erlaubt ist jeden Tag eine bestimmte Anzahl von Stunden mit dir zu verbringen, wird er seine täglich Routine beibehalten…denken wir."

„Denkt ihr," sagte Akihito verächtlich, versuchend nicht zu zittern als Asami ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Bitte, Takaba-kun. Es wird nur für kurze Zeit sein. Ich schwöre wir finden eine Lösung."

„Master muss sich ausruhen." Asamis stimme ließ kein nein zu, so neige Kirishima seinen Kopf und warf einen bittenden Blick über seine Schulter zu Akihito.

„ Tu dein bestes Takaba-kun. Wir werden morgen wieder reden."

Akihito zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.

Als die Tür sich schloss nahm Asami ihn auf die Arme und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Anstatt, dass er auf Bett geworfen wurde wie Asami es sonst tat, wurde Akihito sanft auf die Mitte des Bettes abgelegt, sein Kopf ruhte auf weichen fluffigen Kissen.

„Soll ich dir ein Bad einlassen Master?"

„Äh …nein. Ich habe vorhin geduscht." Morbide fasziniert sah Akihito hinauf zu Asami.

„Dann erlaube mir dass ich dir eine Massage gebe Master.

„oh nein das ist…"

Er wurde sanft auf seinen Bach gedreht bevor er den Satz beenden konnte und starke aber sanfte Finger begannen seine Schulter und Rückenmuskeln zu kneten.

Akihito stöhnte.


End file.
